MT3
How exciting! Idol activity is beginning! (ワクワク！アイドル活動始まる!) is the 3rd episode of Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes! and the third episode of the Girl x Heroine Series. Sypnosis Kanon and Fuka are now officially part of Mai's new idol group, Miracle2. They both now enrolled in a new school and are now real idols. Mai starts talking with the girls about their idol activities when suddenly a Negative Jeweller appears! What will the girls do? Story Kanon says goodbye to her family before she heads off for her new school. Her family assures her and say their final goodbyes. Kanon is seen sleeping. Poppun yells for her to wake up and tells her that it's her first day at her new school. Kanon wakes up in shock, remembering. She quickly gets ready. She goes to the table where her friends are already eating. She apologizes and says that she overslept. A lady greets the group. Mai introduces to them that she is the caretaker, Yukie Suzuhara. Kanon remembers her from the audition, and Yukie tells her to eat more. Kanon tells Mai and Fuka that it's great that they could wake up on their own, and that her mom always wakes her up. Mai says that her guardian wakes her up. Mai also explains that her mom got a terrible illness and died when Mai was young. Fuka also says that her parents leave Japan to do medical stuff in dangerous places. Fuka and Mai finish eating, and Kanon is in horror after finding out that she hadn't even taken a bite yet. Kanon bows to her new class. The teacher tells her to sit next to a boy called Yunta Serizawa. She greets him as she sat down. Yunta askes her that if she was the girl that came to school with Mai Kanzaki. Kanon responded happily, saying that both of them are friends. Rudolph turns around and tells Yunta that Kanon had passed the auditions to work with Mai. Yunta asks him if he's joking, and pointed at Kanon, saying that he doesn't believe that she's an idol. A girl tells Yunta and Rudolph to be quiet. Yunta insults Kanon by disbelieving that she's an idol. The teacher then tells the class to turn their textbook to page 12. Kanon is in shock, and finds out that she didn't have her textbook. Yunta shares his book with Kanon. Kanon admits that she thought he was a bully, but then he's now really nice. Kanon is late as school ends. She meets up with Mai and Fuka, panting. Mayumi tells them that they will be heading to the studio do to rehearsing and recording. A lady from a child protection group is targeted to be a Netagive Jeweller. Necksprain throws her a Negative Jewel, and the lady becomes a Negative Jeweler. The girls transform into Miracle Tunes and turn her and the children back to normal. They go back to the studio and start recording their music. Major Events # Kanon attends her new school for the first time. Characters Miracle Tunes * Kanon Ichinose * Mai Kanzaki * Fuka Tachibana Rhythms * Poppun * Kuranosuke * Rocky Villains * Necksprain Secondary Characters * Goddess of Music * Mayumi Yuzuhara * Yukie Suzuhara Episode https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZoxJ_DW4t4 Category:Miracle Tunes Episodes Category:Stub